Sesuatu yang Tak Perlu Diungkapkan
by mimong
Summary: Aku memang bukan kakak kandungnya, namun aku menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung yang harus kulindungi. Meski begitu, saat ini aku berpikir, apakah sikapku salah padanya? A fanfiction special for Ayano Kaji/Kajika Louisa's Birthday (telat sehari lol)


**Sesuatu yang Tak Perlu Diungkapkan**

_By: mimong_

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

AU, typo typo typo, gajes, drama alay, OOC, dan kawan-kawan

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah ke sebuah taman yang terletak dua blok dari rumahku. Mengunjungi taman ini adalah kebiasaanku sejak lama—rasanya tidak afdol jika aku melewatkan satu hari tanpa pergi taman ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. Biasanya aku mengunjungi taman ini di saat senja, sekarang aku mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah. Ah, sebenarnya aku mengunjungi seseorang...

"Ah, Mikasa! Kau datang lagi."

...yang selalu menyambutku dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Halo, nona Christa."

Wanita di hadapanku mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, "Panggil Christa saja, ya?"

"Baiklah... Christa..."

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, menunjukkan beberapa kerutan di wajahnya. Rasanya sangat aneh jika aku harus memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel tertentu—mengingat dia adalah wanita berusia 30 tahun dan aku hanya gadis SMA. Namun dia menolak jika aku memanggilnya 'nona' atau panggilan lain untuk wanita yang lebih tua. Yah, kuakui meski umurnya sudah kepala 3, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Mikasa, kau ingin ke rumahku untuk minum teh?"

.

.

.

Sebuah cangkir teh dengan motif bunga krisan kuning ia letakkan di atas meja di hadapanku. Kemudian tangannya yang kurus menyeduh daun teh dalam sebuah teko dengan motif yang sama. Tak sampai lima menit, cangkirku telah terisi penuh oleh cairan hangat beraroma _jasmine_.

"Aku dengar teh _jasmine_ bisa membuat kita sedikit lebih rileks. Kau sedang suntuk, Mikasa?"

Aku sontak melihat ke arah Christa dan membulatkan mataku. Memangnya wajahku bisa dibaca dengan mudahnya? Well, tidak ada salahnya untuk curhat sedikit.

"...Eren menolak untuk pulang bareng lagi.." Wajahku mendadak muram.

Mendengar kalimatku, Christa terkekeh pelan.

"A-ada yang lucu?"

"Ah tidak, tidak! Maaf aku tertawa. Jadi kau suntuk karena itu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Sudah 3 hari ia menolak ajakanku untuk pulang bareng."

"Hmm... begitu." Christa menyesap teh hangatnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "...mungkin dia sudah punya pacar?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan Christa. Hah? Pacar?

"Tidak mungkin! Eren yang polos begitu mana mungkin punya pacar? Kalau benar dia sudah punya, harusnya dia bilang padaku, aku ingin dia pacaran dengan gadis yang baik, tidak sembarangan, dan—"

Omonganku terhenti ketika mendengar Christa terkekeh lagi.

"Aah, maaf! Habisnya aku geli melihatmu yang khawatiran. Kau memang kakak yang baik ya."

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menyesap tehku sedikit lebih banyak, "Ng-nggak, biasa aja." Sedangkan Christa hanya menatapku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Yaah... pasti dia punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa diungkapkan padamu. Mikasa tenang saja."

Ini memang masalah sepele, tapi jika menyangkut Eren, aku kurang bisa menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Saat aku telah sampai di depan rumah, aku mendengar suara orang di dalam. Aku bisa langsung mengenalinya—ya, itu suara Eren. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara di telepon.

"—Ah, jangan begitu! Nanti ketahuan sama dia—"

Aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya, membuat Eren yang tadi berbicara di telepon langsung memasang wajah terkejut dan menutup telepon—perasaanku saja, atau tadi dia agak membanting gagang teleponnya?

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Eren?" tanyaku.

"Aah.. Mikasa kau sudah pulang... Ehm... bukan siapa-siapa kok."

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi. Lagi-lagi Eren seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku.

"Ah ya, besok kau langsung pulang saja, tak perlu menjemput di kelasku."

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan lain."

"Urusan apa?"

"Mikasa, berhentilah mencampuri semua urusanku!"

Eren membentak, membuatku langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Baru kali ini ia membentakku seperti itu. Eren hanya menatapku sejenak, lalu meninggalkanku dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Aku dapat mendengarnya menutup pintu dengan keras. Sekelebat perasaan tidak enak menyelimutiku. Apa aku salah? Apa Eren marah? Ia tak perlu semarah itu kan... Aku hanya bertanya...

Aku pergi menuju kamarku dengan lesu. Begitu melihat kasurku yang empuk, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atasnya. Aku menatap langit-langit yang berwarna krem pucat. Kepalaku mendadak menjadi sangat berat, diikuti dengan kelopak mataku.

"...semoga besok Eren tidak marah lagi..."

.

.

.

Sang mentari telah terbit, cahayanya mulai masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan selambu kamarku, membuka paksa mataku yang masih tertutup. Dengan berat, aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tanganku berusaha menggapai ponselku yang ada di atas meja dekat kasur. Kulihat layarnya, terlihat deretan angka bertuliskan "_**06.48**__"._

Mataku membulat seketika, "Gawat! Sudah jam segini? Aku dan Eren bisa terlambat!"

Aku segera melompat dari kasur, berlari menuju kamar Eren. Aku menggedor pintunya cukup keras agar Eren segera bangun. "Eren! Kita terlambat!"

Namun tak ada jawaban di seberang.

"Eren?"

Aku mengintip ke dalam kamarnya. Kukira Eren masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya, namun sosok Eren justru tidak terlihat. Pada detik berikutnya aku mendengar pintu depan rumah terbuka. Aku segera berlari ke arah pintu dan menangkap surai brunette itu telah berseragam lengkap.

"Eren, tumben sekali kau cep—"

Namun Eren pura-pura tidak mendengarku dan langsung menutup pintu, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pagar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Eren..."

Dia masih marah rupanya...

.

.

.

"Astaga Mikasa, kau terlihat seperti hantu Sadako yang keluar dari TV!"

"...seburuk itukah, Christa?"

Christa buru-buru mempersilahkanku duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tamunya. Ia segera memberiku segelas air. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang hampir tak terdengar, aku segera meneguk air yang ia berikan.

"Benar! Bahkan lebih buruk! Ada masalah?"

Christa mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, ia terlihat khawatir. Ah, aku terlihat kalut ya?

"...Eren.. bahkan tak mau bicara denganku..."

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian tadi pagi—Eren yang tiba-tiba berangkat lebih pagi. Saat di sekolah bahkan Eren tak mau menyapaku. Saat aku memanggilnya ia hanya membuang muka. Saat aku menjemputnya di kelasnya untuk mengajak pulang bersama seperti biasa, dia malah berteriak padaku, 'Aku ada urusan lain! Kau pulang saja!' dan meninggalkanku begitu saja—dengan wajah penuh kesal.

"Dia tak perlu semarah itu kan..."

"..." Christa hanya terdiam sejenak mendengar ceritaku. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil di ruang tamunya yang terdapat beberapa foto yang dibingkai dengan pigura-pigura beraneka ukuran. Ia mengambil salah satunya yang berukuran sedang, sepertinya itu foto dia saat masih muda—bersama dengan seorang wanita.

Iris birunya menatap foto itu, ia tersenyum simpul, dan berkata, "Apa kau sayang Eren?"

"Tentu saja! Meskipun kami bukan saudara kandung... aku sangat menyayanginya, karena dia satu-satunya saudaraku... Ia sudah kuanggap adik kandungku...yang harus kulindungi."

Ya, aku dan Eren bukanlah saudara kandung. Ayah dan ibu kami berteman akrab. Karena orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kecil, ayah dan ibu Eren mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka.

"Apa menurutmu Eren juga sayang Mikasa?"

Pertanyaan Christa membuatku sedikit berpikir. Jujur saja, Eren tak pernah mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia menyayangiku—yah, dia bukan tipe anak yang seperti itu sih. Ia memang sering marah-marah karena hal kecil—saat aku masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi, tak sengaja memakan makanan favoritnya, atau hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Aku jadi ingat, sewaktu kecil kami selalu main bersama, ia mengajakku bermain berbagai macam permainan yang tak pernah kumainkan sebelumnya—dan berakhir dengan Eren yang hampir menangis karena kalah main denganku. Atau saat ia tak bisa tidur karena hujan lebat dan petir menyambar, ia selalu datang ke kamarku untuk mengajak tidur bersama—yah tentu sekarang tidak lagi.

Ia sering mengajakku makan malam diluar kalau ayah dan ibu pulang malam, atau mengajakku ke taman bermain di hari libur. Jika ia kesulitan dengan tugas sekolahnya, ia meminta bantuanku. Ia bukan tipe orang pedulian, tapi ia tak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tak bisa dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa Eren menyayangiku, tapi... aku tak berpikir dia membenciku."

Senyum manis Christa terkembang. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku yakin Eren sayang Mikasa."

Christa duduk kembali di sofa, masih tetap memegang foto yang ia ambil dari meja kecil itu. Sambil menatap lekat-lekat foto itu, ia berkata, "Dalam sebuah hubungan—hubungan apapun, entah persahabatan, keluarga, atau sepasang kekasih—pasti ada suatu masa ketika kita merasa kesal dan jenuh. Tak jarang juga sampai timbul pertengkaran hebat."

Iris birunya seakan memutar sebuah memori dari masa lalu—dan ia berkata lagi, "Namun tak apa, hal-hal semacam itu akan memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidup kita, membuat kita belajar tentang bagaimana kehidupan bersama orang lain.

"Kalau kau bisa melewati 'masa jenuh' itu, kau akan tahu betapa berharganya suatu hubungan dengan orang lain... dan rasa syukur yang tak terhingga karena sudah dipertemukan dengan orang tersebut."

Akhirnya Christa melepas pandangannya dari foto itu, "Ah, maaf sepertinya aku berbicara tidak jelas."

"Tak apa, omonganmu benar kok."

Diam sejenak.

"...Ah ya, apa kau yakin Eren tidak akan marah lagi padaku?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau merasa bersalah padanya, minta maaflah. Setidaknya itu langkah awalnya."

"Unn, terima kasih, Christa."

Akhirnya aku berniat untuk pulang. Setelah memberi salam kepada Christa, aku segera keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menuju rumah.

Christa masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, menatap foto yang ia genggam sedari tadi, "Ymir, kau tahu? Justru anak itulah yang mengajarkanku betapa bersyukurnya aku telah dipertemukan denganmu..." dan ia tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini ayah dan ibu harus menginap di rumah sanak saudara yang tinggal di luar kota, maka dari itu aku harus memasak makan malam hari ini. Di perjalanan pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah swalayan kecil di pusat kota.

"Ehm... bawang, kentang, daging, wortel, bumbu kari... Hari ini aku akan masak kari kesukaan Eren!"

Aku memasukkan bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaanku. Di tengah-tengah kesibukanku memilih bahan, iris mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela swalayan. Eren dan temannya sedang melihat-lihat benda yang dipajang di etalase toko seberang.

Temannya itu, Rivaille...

Ah, aku tidak pernah menyukai orang itu. Kenapa dia bersama Eren? Mau apa?

Tanpa sadar aku meninggalkan keranjang belanjaanku, keluar dari swalayan itu, dan mengejar Eren.

"Eren!"

Surai brunette itu menoleh—begitu pula teman di sebelahnya. Eren terkejut melihatku, "Mikasa! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau di sini, Eren? dan lagi..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lelaki cebol di sebelahnya—160 cm itu sangat pendek bagiku. Aku menatap tajam Rivaille—yang juga balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku muak, "Inikah 'urusan' yang kau bicarakan? 'Kencan' dengannya?!"

"HAH?!" Eren memasang wajah murka, "Apa maksudmu kencan?!"

"Jadi kau menolak ajakan pulangku setiap hari karena ingin bermain bersamanya?" Ku acungkan telunjukku ke arah mata elang itu.

"Hoi," Rivaille mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, "Berani sekali kau mengacungkan telunjukmu tepat di wajahku."

Segera kutepis tangan itu agar lepas dari lenganku. Aku tak lagi memperdulikan Rivaille dan kembali menatap Eren, tanganku menggapai lengan Eren dan sedikit menariknya, "Ayo kita pulang! Hari ini kita masak ka—"

Namun begitu terkejutnya aku ketika Eren menepis tanganku dengan keras.

"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU LAGI!"

Jantungku berdegup sekali dengan sangat keras, membuat dadaku seakan tertusuk panah. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan, rasanya sakit tertahan. Aku menarik tanganku sampai ke depan dadaku. Aku menatap saudaraku itu, tak mampu berkata apapun selain menyebut namanya sekali.

"Eren..."

Ia menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Kemudian ia mengajak Rivaille pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkanku.

Sedangkan aku masih membatu di tempat itu sambil melihat punggung mereka berlalu.

"...maaf, Eren..."

.

.

.

Aku menatap sepiring nasi kari yang sudah mulai mendingin. Sedari tadi aku hanya menatap kosong masakanku tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang memikirkan Eren. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 20 menit, sosok Eren belum terlihat.

"Eren, kau kemana?"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, lalu pergi menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku berniat menghubungi Eren. Namun sesaat jemariku akan menyentuh ponselku yang tergeletak di kasur, otakku memutar kejadian sore tadi.

_—"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU LAGI!"_

Tanganku berhenti. Kemudian perlahan aku menariknya—tak jadi mengambil ponsel. Mungkin akan lebih baik aku tidak mengubunginya sekarang. Lebih baik aku tidak mencampuri urusannya lagi...

Aku tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makan malamku—nafsu makanku sudah hilang sedari tadi. Akhirnya aku mengambil ponselku, kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, menunggu kedatangan Eren.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat, Eren belum pulang. Pukul 9, Eren masih saja belum terlihat. Aku hanya menatap ponselku yang sedari tadi masih diam di atas meja ruang tamu—tak ada pesan atau telepon. Udara yang semakin dingin membuatku menarik selimut sampai ke atas hidungku lalu melipat tubuhku seperti kepompong.

"...aku harap Eren tidak kedinginan..."

Kelopak mataku mulai berat. Badanku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lelah.

Akhirnya aku tertidur...

.

.

.

_"Mikasa, berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!"_

_"Tapi, Eren! Aku hanya khawatir!"_

_"Kau bukan ibuku, kau bahkan bukan kakak kandungku, APA URUSANMU?!"_

_"..."_

_"BERHENTILAH, MIKASA! AKU MUAK DIKEJAR OLEHMU TERUS-TERUSAN! BIARKAN AKU MENJALANI HIDUPKU DENGAN TENANG!"_

_"Eren...? Eren?! EREEEN?!"_

_...punggung itu berlalu... dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan..._

_"Mikasa... jadilah kakak yang baik bagi Eren..."_

_Ayah?_

_._

_...tubuh itu tergeletak... bersimbah darah... tubuh yang familiar itu..._

_..Eren..._

_"Mikasa, mungkin sudah terlambat bagimu untuk minta maaf..."_

_Christa?_

_..lalu sosok Eren terlihat lagi... tubuhnya kaku dengan cairan merah di sekitarnya..._

_...dia... mati?_

_"EREEEEEENN!?"_

_._

_._

Kelopak mataku langsung terbuka dengan lebar. Tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin, napasku sangat tidak teratur.

"...mimpi?"

Aku berusaha mengatur napasku, mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku yang belum terkumpul.

—_"Jadilah kakak yang baik bagi Eren..."_

Kenapa aku memimpikan Ayah kandungku? Dan...

Air mata terdesak keluar dari kelopak mataku. Awalnya hanya setetes, namun makin lama semakin banyak bulir yang keluar. Aku mulai terisak dan berkata lirih,

"...Ayah, apa aku sudah jadi kakak yang baik bagi Eren?"

Saat menyebut nama Eren, aku langsung teringat mimpi ku tadi.

Eren yang terbujur kaku... Eren yang bersimbah darah... Eren yang...

—_"Mungkin sudah terlambat bagimu untuk minta maaf..."_

Aku langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke kamar Eren, berharap ia sudah pulang dan tertidur di atas kasur dengan pulas. Namun tidak—aku tak menangkap sosok Eren di kamarnya.

"Eren! Eren! EREN!"

Aku mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah. Dapur, kamar mandi, ruang baca, taman belakang, namun Eren sama sekali tak terlihat. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimutiku. Eren... jangan-jangan...

Dering telepon membuatku terkejut. Segera saja aku bergegas meraih gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telingaku. Tanpa menunggu orang di seberang berkata apapun aku langsung berteriak, "Eren?! Apa ini kau?"

Dan betapa kecewanya aku begitu yang kudengar adalah suara baritone yang paling kubenci sedunia, "Sayangnya bukan. Ini Rivaille."

"Mana Eren?! Kau bawa dia kemana?"

"Dia di rumah sakit."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

Seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu. Mataku membulat, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Jangan bilang kalau Eren...

"Dia tidak mati." Rivaille melanjutkan, "Hanya kecelakaan ringan, dia pingsan sebentar. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, dia ada di rumah sakit XXX di kamar nomor 423."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung menutup telepon dan berlari keluar rumah untuk langsung menemui Eren. Tak peduli aku masih memakai baju piyama, sandal dalam rumah, dan rambut berantakan, Eren lebih penting.

.

.

.

Yang kulihat di depan kamar itu hanyalah Rivaille yang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari aku bertanya kepada si mata elang, "Mana Eren?"

Begitu melihatku, ia menegakkan badannya. Rivaille menghela napas pelan, "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG, HAH?!"

Rivaille mendecakkan lidahnya, "Huh, dia ada di dalam. Dia sudah siuman."

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar bernomor 423 itu dan masuk ke dalam—diikuti Rivaille yang mengekor di belakangku. Kulihat sosok Eren yang terduduk di atas kasur, kepalanya di perban—begitu pula tangannya. Beberapa detik yang lalu matanya menatap keluar jendela. Namun saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, ia menoleh ke arahku, iris emeraldnya membulat, "Mikasa?"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Eren dengan erat, tak peduli dengan protes Eren yang kesakitan karena aku memeluknya terlalu kencang. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan karena aku masih bisa memeluk tubuh ini dan rasa takutku yang beberapa menit yang lalu menghantuiku telah sirna.

"Eren... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Ah ya, kejadian tadi sore, aku ingin minta ma—"

"Maaf, Mikasa..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan serentetan kalimatku, Eren memotongnya dan meminta maaf.

"Eh?"

Eren menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu dan bergumam, "Ah, hari sudah berganti ya."

Iris emeraldnya berganti menatap Rivaille yang berdiri di sisi lain kasur itu. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tas kertas yang ada di bawah kasur. Eren mengambil tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Benda yang tadi ada di dalam tas itu ia lingkarkan di leherku. Sebuah syal rajut berwarna merah yang hangat.

Eren tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Mikasa."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Eren. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Otakku mendadak macet.

"Maaf, aku menolak pulang bersama karena aku ingin mencarikan hadiah yang cocok untukmu. Jujur saja aku bingung, makanya aku minta bantuan Rivaille." tawa khasnya mulai terdengar.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan kejutan spesial untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau tahu rencanaku, makanya... Ahaha, maaf Mikasa, sepertinya aku berlebihan. Aku jadi membentakmu..." terlihat sekali kalau Eren menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan sore tadi.

"Aku mempersiapkan pesta kejutan di rumah Rivaille. Agar bisa selesai tepat hari ini, makanya aku tidak pulang. Tapi saat aku ingin menghias langit-langit, aku malah terjatuh dari tangga, menjatuhkan beberapa gelas, lalu tangan dan kepalaku terluka karena pecahan gelas kaca itu. Aku sampai pingsan."

"Kau harus mengganti gelas-gelas itu, Eren." Rivaille berkata seakan gelas kaca lebih penting dari nyawa Eren. Kuharap dia hanya bercanda.

"Tentu saja Rivaille. Maaf juga karena kau sampai harus membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Eren kembali menatapku, "Yah, kejutannya gagal. Maaf ya—"

Aku langsung memeluk Eren lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Tangisku mulai pecah, "Eren bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Maaf..."

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Maaf..."

"Kupikir kau marah padaku... kupikir kau tidak mau bicara denganku lagi.."

"Maaf..."

"...kupikir kau membenciku... karena aku bukan kakak kandungmu... kupikir kau muak dengan sikapku..."

"..."

"Kupikir aku tak akan sempat minta maaf padamu... Aku bermimpi kalau kau... mati..."

"...Mikasa.."

"Aku takut kau benar-benar pergi, Eren..." aku mencengkram baju di punggung Eren, masih terisak.

Tangan Eren membelai rambutku dengan lembut, "Aku masih di sini kok..."

Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya ingin merasakan begitu nyatanya tubuh yang aku peluk ini. Ya, Eren masih di sini... Dia masih ada di sini. Cukup lama aku memeluknya sampai Eren berkata lagi,

"Mikasa masih marah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"...suka dengan hadiahnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Lalu diam lagi.

"Hei Eren..." akhirnya aku melepas pelukanku dan bersuara lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Apa... aku sudah jadi kakak yang baik?"

Eren terdiam. Kemudian ia terdengar menahan tawa—tapi akhirnya ia tertawa lepas.

"Eh? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Habis pertanyaanmu aneh!"

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku, meminta jawaban segera. Eren masih terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, kau kakak paling baik yang pernah aku miliki!"

"...itu karena kau tak punya kakak selain aku."

"Nah, itu kamu tahu! Ahaha—Aduh!"

Eren mengaduh kesakitan begitu aku memukul pundaknya. "Aduh sakit, aku hanya bercanda! Eheh, iya. Mikasa kakak yang baik."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Eren sayang aku?"

Eren terdiam sejenak, "Hari ini kau aneh, Mikasa."

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

Eren menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Memangnya sikapku sekarang tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aku terdiam, mencerna kalimat Eren barusan.

"Kalau aku tidak sayang Mikasa, aku tak akan sampai terluka begini!"

Ah iya. Bodoh sekali. Eren melakukan ini semua demi aku. Kenapa aku masih menuntut perkataan manis? Rasa sayang tak perlu di ungkapkan dalam rangkaian kalimat. Eren sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat meyayangiku. Sangat...

Dadaku penuh dengan rasa haru yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Aku tersenyum dan berkata padanya, "Terima kasih, Eren... aku sayang Eren.."

Wajah Eren bersemu. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Aku memegang syal merah yang ia lingkarkan di leherku. Memang ini adalah hadiah yang sangat sederhana—aku yakin harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Sebuah hadiah bukanlah harganya atau kemewahannya, tapi perasaan orang yang memberikan hadiah itu. Sebuah perasaan yang sederhana namun dalam, keinginan untuk membuat orang yang menerima bahagia.

Syal merah ini sungguh hangat, sehangat kebahagiaan yang kuterima hari ini. Sehangat sebuah hubungan keluarga kecil yang kumiliki.

Kalian tahu?

Saat ini, aku sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Eren...

—_**Fin—**_

.

.

_~Omake~_

"Sampai kapan kalian memainkan opera sabun kakak-adik kalian?"

Rivaille yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat kami akhirnya bersuara. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar ia agak kesal karena kehadirannya tidak dianggap. Huh, aku bahkan lupa kalau masih ada makhluk cebol itu di sini.

"Tuan Rivaille, sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot menunggu kami di sini." aku berbicara dengan nada yang kubuat-buat hormat. "Karena sudah ada aku di sini, Eren tak butuh kau lagi."

Sontak saja mata elang itu menatapku tajam. Aku tak mau kalah, kubalas saja dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. Seakan-akan diantara kami timbul sengatan listrik tak terlihat.

"Err.. Rivaille? Mikasa?"

"Sudah, Eren diam saja!"

"Diam, bocah!"

Aku dan Rivaille membentak Eren secara bersamaan. Membuat Eren yang sedari tadi kebingungan—berusaha untuk melerai kami—terdiam. Detik berikutnya, Eren yang berteriak, "Duh! Kalian keluar dari kamarku!"

...

Dan akhirnya kami berdua harus berada di luar kamar Eren. Masing-masing dari kami mengeluarkan aura jengkel yang luar biasa. Ingin rasanya aku mengomeli Rivaille lagi, tapi aku takut Eren memarahiku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang.

"...dia benar-benar menyesal telah menepis tanganmu."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Maksudmu?"

"Eren." Rivaille melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa menoleh, "Dia bahkan hampir menangis di rumahku karena telah memarahi dan menepis tanganmu."

Jujur saja, aku senang mendengar bahwa itu yang sebenarnya Eren rasakan. Tapi tentu saja aku tak mau memperlihatkan rasa senangku di hadapan lelaki muka tembok itu, "Duh, tak perlu kau bilang aku sudah bisa mengira."

Keheningan muncul di tengah-tengah kami lagi, membuatku berpikir sejenak akan Rivaille dan segala hal yang ia lakukan. Ia telah membantu Eren menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahunku, ia meminjamkan rumahnya menjadi tempat pesta nanti, dan lagi... Tidak salah lagi, dia yang membawa Eren ke rumah sakit saat jatuh dari tangga.

Bukankah seharusnya aku berterima kasih?

"Eh, Rivaille..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, dia menyela, "Tak perlu berterima kasih."

Apa?

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berterima kasih padaku. Apa aku salah?"

Ah benar.

Aku memang membenci orang ini sampai ingin melemparnya keluar jendela.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**OTAN-OME AYA-NEEE~~~!**

Aduh maap yak telat sehari... Dan ceritanya ini pasar dan dramanya alay banget wkwkwkwkk. Tapi moga aja Aya-nee suka.

Aku curhat disini betewe, mimpinya Mikasa mirip sama mimpiku sebelum ini (minus adek mati sih) dan aku beneran nangis pas bangun. Oh iya, ini maksud pertanyaanku tentang "Aya-nee punya adik?" ahahah, kali aja kalo Aya-nee punya adik, bisa ngerti perasaan Mikasa di sini hehehe.

Yang pengen aku sampein, meski Aya-nee bukan kakak kandung, tapi aku masih sayang Aya-nee :') ahahahahah aku malu ahaahah /

Buat para readers (kalo ada), makasih udah baca~ FYI, Christa, Mikasa, dan Eren yang ada di fic ini sama dengan yang ada di fic ku sebelum ini yang berjudul "Glow". Jadi ini adalah sekuel dari omake Glow uhehehehe. Review yaaa~ sankyuuuu~


End file.
